Custom:Agent Dagger
Agent Dagger is the imagined alias of Eagleeyedan. He is the main character in a series of stories made up by EED and maybe someday movies. in the series.]] Backstory Originally just an ordinary kid named Kevin Mitchell, he was kidnapped by a man named Blackjack because of his ingenuity for making inventions. Blackjack taught Kevin a lot about making high tech weapons and hijacking computers. His intent was to turn him into a super hero for his own cause but it backfired on him. Using his new knowledge, Kevin escaped from his cell by opening a panel in his cell wall and hacking into the lock system. When he freed himself, he also freed another person who had been kidnapped, Alice Harper, who Black Jack had been training in self defense and martial arts. Together they escaped but in a dogfight crash, Kevin lost his right arm. Back at home, he was re-united with his family so he and Alice went their separate ways. Kevin turned a portion of his basement into a lab where he used his knowledge of electronics to make himself a prosthetic arm to replace the one he lost. This arm was not an ordinary arm though and had many special features. He then began work on his other gadgets. Soon, the basement wasn't big enough for his work so he dug a new underground lab under his basement and his neighbor's as well. He used his computer, dubbed SASHA, to assist him in his plans and eventually finished his final super suit. He came up with his secret name, Agent Dagger, based off an old family legend of a flaming Dagger, Pelarus - but the story of Pelarus is for another time. Gadgets Bionic arm * High powered electromagnets in his fingers * Vacuum in elbow for sucking up gases * Fingernails pop out into knife blades * Small blaster hidden in his forearm * Can heat up or shock to make enemies release their grip * Has a "thumb drive" in his thumb. Also stores molecular info for restoring objects Helmet * Linked to his computer, SASHA * Has pop-out cutting laser * Is tuned to his brain frequencies and can control his various gadgets just by thinking about them * Is hooked up to GPS satellites and can give real-time data about the planet. * Has a screen and cameras that can filter out certain frequencies of light giving him super vision. * has retractable solar panels to power it. Spy Suit LDDScreenShot105.png LDDScreenShot103.png * fabric made up of tiny cameras that correspond to LEDs on the others side that can be activated to create the effect of invisibility. * wired up to distribute power and information to all the parts of the suit. * can fold up into a backpack that stores the helmet and jetpack Gallery IMG_6282.JPG|Black Jack, his nemesis. Dagger LDD.jpg|Dagger as seen in LDD Alice Harper.png|Alice Harper. Dagger young.png|Dagger when he was still just a kid. Agent Dagger.png|Agent Dagger MLN.JPG|Agent Dagger as an avatar in MLN Dagger in jail.png|David in the desert prison Dagger back.png|Dagger in LU Dagger side.png External Links * Dagger in underwater gear * The Spycycle * Agent Dagger (Work in progress) Category:Custom minifigures